


In A World Full Of Monsters

by DestrayRavan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: My First Undertale Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9879407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestrayRavan/pseuds/DestrayRavan
Summary: My very first Undertale fanfic and very first reader point of view. I wanted to do my own kind of twist on Undertale years after one human fallen into the underground (YOU) decided to stay in the underground.You're a waiter or waitress at Grillby's which you love to work at because you love seeing the many faces of all the monsters that live there, but one certain monster catches your eye, Sans, he's tall, handsome, and mysterious, you can't help but stare at him when he comes into Grillby's, then a relationship begins to form between the two of you, but where will it lead? Will it be a happy ending? Or will the ending rip the world out from under you? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out...





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Will update this when I can, feel free to comment and give kudos!

After years of falling down the hole, you've decided to stay in the underground, you took a job at Grillby's cause you always loved the food along with the serval monsters that would come into the restaurant for the food and the friendly environment. You always love seeing the many different monster faces, and the two skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus, they always came into the restaurant together, or Sans would come alone. Sans would always sit at the same table, always order the same thing, and you couldn't help but to stare at him.  
One day when Sans came into Grillby's, he decided to not come alone, he had the Royal Guard with him, Undyne, walking over to them, you began to take their order. You already knew what Sans wanted since he always ordered the same thing, thankfully Undyne's order was simple, "alright it'll only take a few minutes then I'll bring out your food." Walking away from them, Sans stares at your butt, until Undyne kicks his shin under the table, snapping him back to reality, looking at Undyne, "okay ow, what was that for?" Sans looks at her, who had this big goofy grin on her face, showing her sharp teeth, "so you like the human?" Undyne says as she looks at him, still wearing her goofy grin. Sans shrugged, "yeah and if I do?" He looks at her with a questionable look on his face, she laughs, "Sans you fool, if you find Y/N attractive, ask Y/N out, don't just stare at Y/N and drool over Y/N, hoping Y/N will come to you, cause Y/N won't." Undyne says right before taking a sip of her water. Sans opened his mouth to speak until you came back with their food, placing it down in front of them, along with a ketchup bottle just for Sans, you smile, "anything else?" You ask as you look at them, Sans didn't look at you, so Undyne spoke instead, "no, we're good, thanks beautiful" she smiles at you, which then makes you blush before you walked away.  
You began to do some side work before getting off work, but you couldn't help but keep staring over at Sans, then it happened, he noticed you looking, his soulless black eye sockets land on you, both of your eyes locked onto each other, you began to see a faint blue glow in the back of one of his eye sockets, you couldn't look away. Grillby looks over at you, seeing the two of you staring, then he spoke, "hey! Y/N go ahead and clock out already, you've worked hard enough today" finally looking over at him once he snapped you out of a trance, you nodded your head, then headed for the kitchen. Grillby looked over at Sans, who then looked at him, to see Grillby shake his head in disapproval, taking off your apron, you grabbed your punch card, sticking it in the machine which then clocked you out. Going out the back door, you began to dig through your bag, searching for your cigarettes, then a voice catches you off guard, "did you drop these..?" The voice asks, then you look up to find Sans standing in front of you, holding your cigarettes, you slowly reached for them, taking the pack from his hand, putting a cigarette between your lips, he lights it for you. The two of you stood in the back alley behind your work in silence, you couldn't help but wonder how he got there so fast, and how he got your cigarettes without you noticing. Shaking off the thought, you looked at him, "thanks for picking them up by the way" you say in between taking hits from your cigarette, "my name is Y/N, and I already know who you are Sans" you smile at him as he looks at you confused, "oh please, everyone knows you, how can the ONE human here not know who you are?" You watch his face as you take more hits of your cigarette before putting it out, then he spoke "well I do come into Grillby's a lot too, and you always serve me food, so how can you not know me?" He smiles at you, then takes a cigarette from your pack and began to smoke it after he lit it with his lighter. You both stood there for a while, in silence, then Sans spoke, "so what made you choose to stay in the underground?" He raises a bony eyebrow at you, there was a pause while you took a moment before you answered, "my life was hell, parents are both dead, got no siblings, barely talk to my parents family, don't really think they remember me, or even know if I'm alive, so I figured since I fell down here as a child, why not live here forever, Grillby offered me the job, so I took it" you pause again, thinking of what to say next, "I live in a small house near the end of Snowdin" you look over at him, he's staring at you, his eyes showing a slight blue glow, "I'm sorry for your loss.." he watches you shrug at what he says, "it's whatever, my parents and I never got along much anymore.." feeling a yawn come to you, looking at the time, you decided to head home, "well it was nice talking to you Sans, but I gotta go" your turn your back to him, starting to walk away, "Y/N, wait!" He says after you, making you stop in your tracks and turn around, "yes?" You ask, looking at him, watching him as he takes the last hit of his cigarette and walks towards you, "it's kind of late, let me at least walk you home?" He asks you, looking at him, you let out a slight nod, "sure..why not.." you turn back around and began to lead the way to your house. The walk to your house was silent, you didn't really know what to talk to Sans about, you've dreamed about this since you first saw him at Grillby's. As you and Sans get passed their house, the wind picks up, which makes you shiver, looking over at you, Sans takes off his jacket to put it on you. "Thanks, you didn't have to do that, we're almost to my house" you point to the little alleyway that lead to a tiny house, he just shrugged, "it's fine, I don't want you to be cold, I'm a skeleton, I don't mind being chilled down to the bone, it just goes right through me!" he looks over at you with a goofy grin, he notices that you're trying to hold in your laughter but you can't, your laughter was filled with giggles and snorts, which then made Sans laugh. Still laughing about his pun, you finally reach your house, "so this is it? Don't you get lonely?" Sans looks at your house, then back at you, seeing you shrug, "it's alright, but maybe I'll move to a house that's a bit closer" you smile at him, then you kiss his cheek, and thank him for the walk home. Before you went inside, Sans caught your attention, "you can keep the jacket by the way" he smiles at you, which then makes you blush, heading inside, you close and lock your door.

After heading up the stairs, you take off his jacket, looking at it, the jacket is nice, black and leather, "can't believe he just gave this to me..it's so nice and we barely know each other.." you shake your head a little then tossed the jacket onto a chair, heading for the bathroom to shower. Sans was on your mind since you've been home, you just can't seem to shake it off, but the way he stares and talks to you, makes you feel not so alone in this world, sure he was a skeleton..but he was nice to you..maybe things won't be so bad, but you decided to push the thought back. Finally done with your shower, you decide to just sit in your room and read until you fall asleep, laying in bed, you began to read, but you couldn't help but get the feeling that someone is watching you, looking up from your book, and you see that you're alone. But you just couldn't shake the feeling, going over to your window, you open it, sticking your head out into the cold night, feeling the icy wind brush up against your cheeks, and just like you thought, there was nothing, except a golden flower, tilting your head you thought, _except a golden flower?!,_  tilting your head you thought again,  _'what is a flower doing all the way out here..I haven't seen that flower there before.._ ' Closing the window you head back to your bed, but the feeling was still there, instead of going back to reading, you turn off your light and decided to just go to sleep. The feeling still looming over you..and that damn flower, why did it bother you? Looking at the time, you decided to just shake it off for the night and just try to force yourself to sleep.


	2. Mysterious Golden Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up feeling at ease, but when you check on the flower you saw the night before, you see it's gone, when you tell Sans, his face changes, along with his attitude, what does Sans know that reader doesn't? Keep reading to find out...

 You wake up the next morning, feeling a bit at ease, but just to be sure, you go over to your window, looking out again, but this time, there's no flower..' _The fuck?!_ ' The thought ran quickly through your mind, you thought you were seeing things, so you look again, and yup, sure a shit, the flower still was gone, did it move? Did it die over night? Did someone pick it out of the ground? So many questions buzzed through your head, feeling dizzy, you back away from the window, taking a deep breath, you relaxed. "Okay it was nothing, just your imagination, yea that's it.." you repeat that to yourself a few more times before getting ready for work.

Once you were done getting ready, you look over at your chair, seeing Sans jacket, you grab it, putting it on, and headed for the door, leaving for work. You walked over to where the flower was the night before, but there's no signs of it being picked out, or if it moved or died, just nothing. Feeling uneasy again, you decided to quickly head for Snowdin, hoping to get further away from your house, while you ran, you kept looking behind yourself to make sure no one was following you, suddenly without realizing you bumped into what felt like a wall _-thump-_  backing away a bit you rub your cheek, then look up to see that it's Sans, with a bony eyebrow raised in question. "Are you okay Y/N?" He looked worried at you while you quickly caught your breath before answering then you spoke, "I uh..had a rough nights sleep..I felt like I was being watched by something or..someone..I don't know, look all I know was that I saw a flower near my house and then it was gone" once you finished, you noticed Sans get a blank dark stare on his face, quickly wrapping his arm around your waist, he guided you towards Grillby's. "Look whatever you saw was probably nothing, but I'll go check it out for you, okay?" He looks at you once you were both near Grillby's, nodding your head at him, then you asked "is everything okay? Should I be worried?" Looking at him, he shook his head, "no just stay here until I come back okay?" He looks at you and you nod again, and just like that, he vanished into thin air. Something deep down inside you made you feel sick, but you did what Sans said and stayed at Grillby's, clocked in and ready to work. You tried to not focus on what happened, but you just couldn't stop thinking about that stupid flower, like where the hell did it go?! And why was Sans all freaked out about it? 'Oh god..' you thought, 'could that flower be a monster..? I mean it is Snowdin..weird things is what this place is all about!' The thoughts buzzed around in your head, until the door opened, it was Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and now Alphys? You felt your head slightly tilt, 'it must be serious if Alphys is with them..is it about the flower?' The thoughts kept buzzing even more now, but you kept your cool, going up to them, to take their order, Sans wouldn't look at you, Papyrus always had a big smile on his face, Undyne ordered for everyone, and Alphys just twiddled her thumbs nervously. Walking away from them, you couldn't help but look back, hoping Sans would be looking, he was, his eyes had a blue glow to them, he looked worried, scared, like he was going to lose you right then and there, 'he's in love with me? Is that why he cares?' You thought to yourself, looking at him, until the bell rang, snapping you back to reality, "order up!" Shouted the cook, taking their food, you go back to the table, not looking at them, or saying a thing, you just place down their food and leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, and comments, they really mean A LOT to me because I was always super nervous and shy about posting my fanfictions or any stories I write tbh, but seeing all these positive things really makes me very happy and makes me want to write more, THANK YOU!!!! <3


End file.
